


Violent Delights

by blackcoffeeforme



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark!Rey, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Master/Apprentice, OC characters, Obi-Wan and Satine had babies, Rey Kenobi, Rey is a badass, Rey is a princess, Smut, The Sass Awakens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcoffeeforme/pseuds/blackcoffeeforme
Summary: Rey, the sole heir to Mandalore, is forced to become Kylo Ren's apprentice to ensure an alliance between her system and the First Order. However, Rey isn't exactly the obedient pupil Kylo was looking for.





	Violent Delights

**Author's Note:**

> This trash pile is brought to you by my extreme excitement because of the new "The Last Jedi" trailer and my obsession with Dark!Rey and her badassery. This story is AU, though somewhat canon. 
> 
> Enjoy!

General Vekis Andron had hated Rey since the moment she had been born, but she couldn’t fathom that he would _sell_ her. Her parents, Edwin and Valora Kenobi had saved Mandalore from tearing itself apart in another civil war and built the once formidable warrior planet back to its days of glory, but their untimely deaths had left their planet in search of guidance, and the newly formed First Order had been eager to sweep in and reassure the people. Princess Rey Kenobi had been much too young to take the throne, leaving General Andron in charge until she came of age and opening the door for the First Order to firmly cement their hold on the planet, Mandalore became a depenadble ally by supportting the war efforts, from funding to natural resources and soldiers.

After ten years of trying to marry off the princess to produce an heir, Andron had given up on the stubborn-willed girl and decided she was worth more in credits. Luckily for Rey, her Force-sensitivity had drawn the attention of Supreme Leader Snoke, offering her guardian a fortune in credits in exchange for her becoming an apprentice to his most trusted knight. The thought alone made her sick, but it was better than being sold off as a breeding whore as the General had originally intended.

Her caretakers had tried to groom her to sit still and look pretty, but the princess’s quick tongue had ruled out the option of her becoming a senator or negotiator. Rey’s beauty was one to behold, and it had been the only reason Andron had hoped she could bring pride to the family name by finding a suitable husband. Instead, she had become just as deadly as she was beautiful. A sword felt more natural in her hands than sitting through boring meetings without being able to speak her mind ever would. Mandalore was a planet of warriors, and Andron was not daft enough to ignore her desire for battle in hopes that it would teach her to bite her tongue and perhaps even draw suitors interested in her powerful family name and militant skills. At the mere age of ten, her brutal training began in the arts of war, but she was refused to train in the Force. Every order she was given she gave her all into completing, but nothing was ever good enough for the General.

_Rey lay on the training room floor, blood dripping from her face and onto the mat below her crumpled body. Achingly slow, the tiny brunette braced her quaking arms against the floor and tried to raise her shaking muscles back into a standing position, falling back onto the matt as her limbs gave out. She had taken down seven of her opponents, but the three still standing served as a reminder that she still wasn’t good enough._

_For a mere twelve-year-old, she was impressive._

_To her guardian, she was a failure._

_“You are weak, Rey.” His voice rang from the edge of the training room, disdain dripping off every word._

_“You will never come close to making your family name proud.” The words cut deeper than her physical wounds did, bowing her head and keeping her mouth shut as she watched the tall man exit the training room without even a glance back at the beaten child. It was the same response he gave after every training, that she wasn’t even close to being good enough._

Since turning eighteen, she had been trusted to fight, though Andron's loathing for her was still blatant. As Commander, she had led her people into many battles and risked her life countless times to defend her family name, powerful enough to draw the attention of their leader and yet Andron refused to see her as anything but a disappointment because she was still unmarried. The young woman had refused to cry in front of her guardian as he had told her his plan to sell her off to the First Order, but the training room had practically been torn to pieces in her rage. 

Now, the slim brunette sat stoically upon her throne as she waited to see what kind of awful creature she was to be sold to, dressed in one of the most expensive dresses she owned instead of her usual armor.  Her handmaid's had spent more time on her this morning than she had spent getting herself ready in the last twenty-six years, picking the most revealing dress she owned, though that wasn't saying much considering the princess wouldn't wear anything she couldn't fight in.

Dark energy washed over her like a heavy morning fog, and she knew before being told that the Sith Commander had arrived. Rolling her shoulders back to feign confidence, she watched a rather imposing black figure stride into the throne room, emitting an overwhelmingly strong dark force signature. Though his dark robes hid most of his shape, it was safe to guess that he was human, or at least something close to it under his mask, and rather tall. Fascination and fear overtook her, drawn in by his power and commanding demeanor more than she was afraid of what his intentions were.

“Commander Ren, I trust that if anyone can make something of our dear princess, it is you.” Andron spoke, earning an unseen glare from said woman. "We'll see about that." The Commander’s face wasn’t visible through the mask, but she could feel his eyes studying her like prey. Rey had been sheltered from the Force her entire life, told that it was for her own protection, though she knew it was her guardian's way of protecting himself from her and the potential she had as a Force-user. Once she had grown old enough, she had dedicated all of her spare time to reading every Sith book she could find in their massive library and practicing what little Force skills she did have. The whispers of the torturous training Sith apprentices went through had not escaped her, but now she would finally have a chance to learn her powers that had been suppressed for so long. 

“Go now, Rey.” The General ordered, not so much as a hint of regret in his tone.

“Farewell, Andron.” Her farewell was formal instead of heartfelt and genuine, the man who her parents had tasked with raising her in the event of their passing had used her as a bargainning piece. The lithe brunette left her place at her throne and instead took place to walk beside the Commander of the Knights of Ren, not hiding her curiosity as she inspected his physique. In any other situation, she would have found it amusing how starkly they contrasted one another. The jeweled tones of her ruby-colored dress and the gold adornments on her tanned skin seemed shockingly bright next to his pitch black attire. Their size difference was also laughable, he could have easily crushed her with his bare hands. They had barely made it past the doors before she opened her mouth to make a less than pleasant remark, when suddenly her entire body froze and her mind went blank.

Rey woke with a start, her senses on overload as she took in her surroundings through the Force. Pushing her hair from in front of her face to get a better look at her surroundings, she realized that she was in a small cell. A Stormtrooper was located not too far away, but not close enough for her to persuade him to free her. The dull presence of thousands of lifeforms signaled that she must be on some sort of ship. The blaster that had been tucked into her belt was gone, not that she was surprised they had stripped her of weapons. The Force-sensitive gave the metal bars a kick, earning nothing but a sore toe and a growl from whatever was in the cell beside her. The honey-haired female paced the cell for what felt like hours, stopping as she felt the dark presence she knew to be Kylo Ren before she heard the metal door whoosh open, the sound of metal boots resonating through the cell block. Rey knew she should be afraid, but she couldn't stop the anger from bubbling up inside of her.

"Why the hell am I in a cell?”' She spat, words filled with venom as she stood a little straighter to appear more confident than she really was.

"I wasn't sure you'd behave, and clearly I wasn't too far off." His voice filtered through the mask, sounding more metal than human. The Supreme Leader hadn't been lying when he said she would be a challenge, though certainly a worthwhile one. She was the granddaughter of the once powerful Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and the former Queen Satine of Mandalore and he fully intended to exploit her powerful Force inheritance as well as her important political status. As Kylo was still an apprentice himself, it was extremely unusual for him to be gaining an apprentice of his own, however, Snoke trusted no one else to train someone with such potential. 

"Now, I'll let you settle into your quarters if you can behave yourself, and may I remind you that there is no escaping this. I'm all you have now." Kylo knew that his new apprentice wasn't just a gift from his master, she was a test, and he was determined to prove to his master that he could handle an apprentice. The Mandalorian princess was already proving to be less than compliant, but she would soon learn her place. Kylo wouldn't let this tiny woman ruin him finally becoming a full-fledged Sith, no matter what it took.

"Fine. Now get me out of here." Resisting every urge to tell him to screw off, she chose instead to pick her battles and give in to his request to "behave". She could play nice for now, for certainly there would be bigger battles to fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Each review is worth one-half portion and my eternal love.


End file.
